


I Am Lost

by valkysrie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: the aftermath of S05E14





	I Am Lost

**Author's Note:**

> okay but I wrote this so quickly and while I was sobbing over their broken friendship so if it's shit im so sorry but im heartbroken okay

           It was raining again. It had been for the past few weeks. Daisy thought it represented her pretty well. As soon as lightning struck outside, her chest tightened. _Lincoln_. Maybe if he was here he could tell her everything was going to be okay. He could tell her to forgive the people she loved. He was stronger than her in that way. 

          _"I'll never forgive you."_ The last words she spoke to Fitz. It's been two months. Two months of living with the memory of her best friend betraying her in a way that she wasn't sure she could forget. Two months without the comfort of knowing her friend was right down the hall if she needed anything. She lost it all. Sometimes she thought losing someone while they're alive was worse than losing someone from death. She could move on from death, but this, she didn't know.

          "Daisy?" 

          "Go away, Simmons." It was the third time just today she tried to talk to her. 

          "He's beating himself up, Daisy. Please, just talk to him. He needs his friends." Her voice was soft and slightly hoarse as if she was holding back a cry, maybe she was.

          She wanted to. She knew she didn't owe him anything, but maybe she owed it to herself. She was so sick of losing people, people she loved. She might've hated him, or thought she did, but there was no doubt in her mind that he hated himself more. Before she even really made up her mind, she was nodding at Jemma and walking towards where she knew Fitz would be.

          "Just breathe." She told herself. If she could just breathe, maybe she could do this. 

 

          "Fitz." He lifted his head from his lap, his eyes instantly widening when landing on her.

          "I-"

          "I was more hurt than I was angry at what you did." Fitz's eyes shut as he exhaled. "You knew I didn't want this, Fitz. You knew I didn't want to hurt the people around me and I thought you understood because you didn't either."

          "Daisy-"

          "Just let me finish." Fitz nodded as Daisy went to sit next to him. "I know why you did it. There was no other way to close the fear dimension. I get that. But the way it happened. I blamed you at first, even hated you. I couldn't see past what was really going on. All I saw was one of my best friends hurting me. But, I don't want to lose you. I can't." 

          Both their eyes were filled with tears as Daisy spoke.

          "I'm so sorry."

          "I know." She scooted closer to Fitz and wrapped her arms around him as they both cried.

          "You'll get through this, Fitz. You're not alone, alright? You have Jemma, the team, and you have me. You'll get through this."

          There was a sad yet hopeful look in his eyes which probably reflected in hers. She knew she was right though. They could get through this. Not all was lost, they had each other.


End file.
